1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to heat exchangers and in particular to a mounting device for securing fluid transmission lines to a heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat exchangers, such as a condenser in an automobile, require the connection of fluid transmission lines such that fluid can flow into and out of the heat exchanger. A mounting device is frequently utilized to provide the connection interface for securing the transmission lines to the heat exchanger. Japanese Publication No. 6-229696 discloses a design of one such mounting device.
Modern heat exchangers often require brazing together of various components, including the mounting device, at the same time. This furnace brazing process is advantageous due to the manufacturing efficiencies it presents. However, brazing the mounting device onto the heat exchanger often results in contaminants, such as clad and/or flux, migrating into critical sealing surfaces. The sealing surfaces of the mounting device, i.e., the seat portion of the device where the transmission lines are connected, are required to be free of any contaminants. If there are contaminants on the seat portion of the mounting device then the interconnection between the transmission lines and device may leak during operation. A post brazing clean-up operation is therefore required to remove any contaminants from the seat portion of the mounting device. The post brazing clean-up operation is expensive and inefficient.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to incorporate a mounting device for fluid transmission lines which can prevent the intrusion of contaminants onto the sealing surfaces during a brazing process.
A heat exchanger assembly for a vehicle comprising at least one manifold having walls defining a chamber for retaining fluid therein with at least one of the walls having at least one aperture. A mounting device is secured to the wall of the manifold and is aligned with the aperture. The mounting device includes at least one seat portion adapted to receive a fluid transmission line. The mounting device further includes an opening extending from the seat portion and aligned with the aperture for providing a fluid passageway between the manifold and the fluid transmission line. In addition, the mounting device includes at least one indentation formed therein for capturing contaminants and preventing an intrusion of the contaminants into the seat portion.
Accordingly, the subject invention incorporates a mounting device for a fluid transmission line having an indentation to prevent the intrusion of contaminants onto a sealing surface, especially during a brazing process.